Dying and Suffering
by Masuta tsuki to kurai yoru
Summary: chapter 6: Dai tenshi awakes, a strange man tells her that he knows the mother she never met. What would she do?
1. A real challenge for Satsuma

Dying and Suffering

A digimon savers fic.

**Author's note (s): Well, I´m working in this story since 2 months ago, I placed in it all my heart.**

**This story takes place, first, 4 years before the events of digimon savers, later, in the middle of the events of savers, and later, 2 ½ years after. The story turns around the life of Satsuma Kakeru Ai Dai tenshi Masami Saki Ryusei Noa (sorry for the name, but it means something like: "****Spread the wings and fly, beautiful angel Masami of hope, virtue and love****"), Miu Tsuki for the friends, she is, as you can see, Satsuma´s daughter. She was kidnapped when she was a child, she was shot in the head and she fell into a coma, 6 years later, mirac****ulously, she awakes, and she has a trauma with that, but suddenly, she gets kidnapped, again, by the same people.**

I.

Anguish! She's dying! ~A real challenge for Satsuma~

The hospital door was opened, a young man of 33 years old got into the waiting room, he was young, with blue-black hair, and aquamarine green eyes, he looked worried.

An old doctor treated him.

- Good morning, Satsuma-san, you came him for see her?

- Good morning, Yasumi-sama, yes, I came here to see her, Can I?

- Oh, yes, yes, com with me

Doctor Yasumi took Satsuma to the floor where the patients in a vegetative state and coma were.

They stopped in front of the room 156. Dr. Yasumi opened it. The room was full of cables, machines and bottles and bottles of serum. And in the end was a girl with royal-blue eyes, black-chocolate hair, with freckless on her nose, pale, with a suffering face.

Satsuma looked at her.

Dr. Yasumi said:

- Rentarou-san, I have to tell you something.

- What?

- Listen me closely, Rentarou-san, Miu Tsuki is dying slowly, despite all our efforts to keep her alive, everything has been useless, her pulse and heart rate are weakened, last night she had three heart attacks and she´s still alive, we know that she is suffering a lot, and we want you to ask you permission to disconnect her.

Satsuma Rentarou was in shock. He taught she will wake up some day, but he never taught about disconnect her. A litlle tear slipped by his nose. He asked:

- Yasumi-sama, leave us alone

- Ok.

When the Dr. Yasumi left, Satsuma took Kudamon out of the digivice.

- Have you heard him? Disconnect Miu Tsuki?

- Yes, Satsuma, yes, and let me tell you something, Miu Tsuki is suffering, what do you prefer, allow her to continue to suffer, or allow her to end suffering?

- (sigh) If RinHiyorimon was here.

- You know that RinHiyorimon is now a digi-tama in the digital world. So, I ask you again: What do you prefer?

Satsuma tried to change the theme.

- I´m worried about Masaru, Touma, Yoshino and their digimons, they´re lost in the digital world.

Kudamon Got angry.

-Satsuma Rentarou! We are talking about Miu Tsuki! She´s dying and suffering! And you´re trying to change the theme!

Rentarou looked at Miu Tsuki.

- ...Miu…Tsuki

- What would you do?

- I…I don't know

There was a chair next to Miu Tsuki´s bed.

Satsuma sat on it. Kudamon sat on Miu Tsuki´s tummy.

Satsuma took Miu Tsuki´s hand with delicacy.

- Satsuma Kakeru Ai Dai tenshi Masami Saki Ryusei Noa, What have they done?

Miu Tsuki´s pulse increased

Satsuma smiled. He asked to kudamon:

-See? It looks like she answered me

Kudamon walked up to Miu Tsuki´s nose. He was missing her as Satsuma´s.

He rubbed her nose with his nose.

- Miu Tsuki, Miu Tsuki…Are you fine?

Miu Tsuki´s pulse increased more

Kudamon felt something like an answer, an answer like "Yes, I´m fine, kuda-san, don't worry, but, you and Otosan are fine?

-My child, Miu Tsuki, deary, how do you feel?- asked Satsuma

Miu Tsuki "answered"

"Otosan, I´m trapped here, I want to be free, I want to see you again"

Satsuma took her hand. He felt how Miu Tsuki pressed his hand.

Dr. Yasumi said, from the other side of the door:

- Rentarou-san, time to go to the house

Rentarou-san said goodbye to Miu Tsuki. Kudamon did the same and he got into the digi-vice.

In the car, kudamon asked:

- So, what would you do?

- I, I will stop her suffering.

Kudamon taught to himself:

"_Oh, my dear Satsuma Rentarou, you have not idea"_


	2. Miracles are real

**An author´s note: Sorry, I****´m wrong, in the last chapter, well, It was in the middle of the series (more or less, when the team DATS went to the digital world, in the 14****th**** episode) So, this chapter is when Satsuma and Kudamon arrive to the house after the hospital.**

II.

Confused! Where is she?!? ~Miracles are real~

Satsuma and Kudamon got out from the car, They were in their home.

Those trips to the hospital make Satsuma sad and angry. He looked one of the windows, the window of Miu Tsuki´s room.

Satsuma saw something in the window. Kudamon saw it too, it looked like… Miu Tsuki´s hair.

-Kudamon! Do you see that?

- See what?

- There! In the window!

- Oh, yes! It looks like Miu Tsuki´s hair

- Can it be?

Quickly! Satsuma opened the door, he ran upstairs. He opened the door of Miu Tsuki´s room. But nobody was there.

- Kudamon…That wasn´t Miu Tsuki…

Satsuma was destroyed; he sat on Miu Tsuki´s bed. A little tear slipped by his nose.

- Satsuma… What would you do?

- I…I´ll save her. No more pain for Miu Tsuki

- But, if you do that, you can…

- Oh, C´mon kudamon! We know that…

- True, but we aren´t sure, you know…

- We know that she´s gonna die, she can´t be…

There was silence for a moment.

Kudamon asked:

-When will it be disconnected?

- In 3 or 4 months, more or less, I´ll sign the permission tomorrow.

Kudamon taught to himself:

"_Oh, my dear Satsuma, you have no idea, if Rinhiyorimon was here…"_

3 or 4 months passed…

Yggdrassil was defeated, Satsuma closed the digital door. The same day that the digimon and Masaru left, Miu Tsuki was going to be disconnected.

There was the 7 PM; Satsuma was in the waiting room.

Dr. Yasumi ran to him. He looked worried.

- What happens, Yasumi-sama?

- Your daughter…Miu Tsuki…She´s gone…

- What?!? Don´t be dumb! How? She´s in coma!

- Nobody is in the room!

Satsuma got into the room 156, nobody was there.

- What does it mean?- asked Satsuma, angry

- That´s what I wish knew…

Satsuma opened more the eyes. Something said to him: "Go to your house"

-Excuse me, I have to leave

-What?

Mo more words, Satsuma took his car, he drove to his house, he got out of the car.

He looked at the window; he saw something in the window. Like the last time, he saw Miu Tsuki´s hair. As this had already happened before, he did not believe in what he was seeing.

He opened the door, he slammed the door.

He felt that someone was in the house with him; Kudamon? Bah, he was in the digital World now. Who?

Someone walked downstairs.

-Otosan? Otosan? Are you Otosan?

Satsuma opened his eyes more.

-Miu Tsuki? Are you Miu Tsuki?

Miu Tsuki was present. Satsuma saw her. She was taller than he remembered.

She saw his father with her royal-blue eyes. He wasn't the Otosan she remembered, he was smaller than she remembered.

She saw her Otosan more.

She wrinkled her nose.

- Otosan?

- Miu Tsuki!

- Otosan!

She ran to him, she hugged her father.

- Otosan! Otosan! I'm very happy to see you, Otosan, I was in the hell, you don't know, but now, I'll be happy again, with you, Otosan, I love you.

- I love you too, Miu Tsuki, four years without you.

- Where´s kuda-san?

Satsuma looked at the floor.

-Kudamon, he´s in the Digital World, in the place were he was born.

- I see, I missed kuda-san very much, but he´s happy there, no?

- Yes, he´s happy there.

- But he would have been happier if I had been awake before.

Satsuma hugged her.

- Don't say that. Now, you´re alive.

- O…Otosan, I promise you I´ll be a good daughter.

Some tears slipped by her nose.


	3. I worry about her attitude

III.

Traumatized! The poor is still suffering ~I worry about her attitude~

6 years ago…

Miu Tsuki was kidnapped; unfortunately, she was shot in the head in the rescue day. That shot was made to remain her in a coma for 4 years.

4 years ago…

Miraculously, Miu Tsuki woken up, she went to her house and lived her life with her father, Captain Satsuma.

Today…

The digital door is still closed; Masaru and the others are still living in the digital world.

Miu Tsuki, now a beautiful and proud 15 years-old girl with beautiful royal-blue eyes and a shiny hair color black-chocolate managed to catch up in school and is currently finishing her studies at the University, but she lives traumatized and paranoid, does not like being alone, she has a phobia of shiny black vans and sharps, she hates that people are less than 30 inches of her, she hates to have the eyes and mouth closed and do not like hospitals.

Her experience has become her very aggressive; rare is the time Satsuma not receives news of some lack of respect from his daughter. She has repeatedly misled, however, she does well in school, and has won three local championships of skateboarding.

She has strange habits, she do not accept help from anyone, must be the forces of his father, or the help of close friends to his father, and if not, do not accept help from anyone, not even their teachers , she has no friends, when her father sent on errands, is often disguised, she won't let anyone see it so long, won't let anyone talk stranger, every time someone goes to visit, she does not talk, only speech writing; she tends to punch anyone who sees more than 45 seconds, she does not like raw food, hates wet places, and has told his father about his interest in painting her hair or wear a wig, to which his father responds:  
- Why? if you have a beautiful hair

For this and other things - including having beaten two or three persons more than three times, the neighbors speak ill of her, but she does not care, only care about their education and care for her father.

Meanwhile, Damon Chika-chan, Noguchi Ikuto-kun, Fujieda Yoshino-san, H. Touma Norstein-san, his little sister, Relena Norstein-chan, his father, Franz-Norstein-san, Satsuma Rentarou-san, Suguru Damon-san, his wife, Damon Sayuri-San and Yushima-san became friends, and much frequented. Of course that while, Miu Tsuki stayed at home because of her trauma

The history takes place in may, more or less, when Chika´s birthday number 12 was coming, Chika said that she wants a party, in the house, with her friends.

The Damon couple invited all those persons previously mentioned. The party was in may 12th. Satsuma wanted to go, but he taught: "If I go to that party, Miu Tsuki will stay in house, alone, and she is seriously traumatized with staying alone, the better way is stay with her, but I want to go, oh, I have and idea,-he smiled- I gonna take her to the party with me, she can make friends, Touma-kun and Yoshino-san will be kindly with her, I guess, but maybe, she won't want to come, she´s traumatized, after all, I know! I´ll ask to her, ma it's likely it was that she would agree, go with me or stay alone"

Satsuma went to Miu Tsuki´s room, he knocked the door.

- Come in!

Satsuma opened the door

-Er, Miu Tsuki, honey, do you have a moment?

Miu Tsuki was cleaning her skateboard, she saw Satsuma.

- Sure, Otosan

-I have to ask you this, but first, you know that I have good friends, like Sayuri, Suguru, Yushima, Franz, The Noguchi couple…

Miu Tsuki wrinkled her nose, something wasn't going on.

- Yes

-You know that the Damon Couple have a girl named Chika

-Yes

-She turns 12 this Saturday, Suguru invited me…

-Yes

-I have to ask you this: Do you want to go with me?

Miu Tsuki opened the eyes, She? In a party? With strange people?

Of course that she can´t, she doesn´t like the strange people, but, stay alone in house? Brrr! No! Otosan would have to stay with her, and he wants to go, but they aren´t estranges, they're Otosan´s friends, good people…

-Otosan…

-What?

Miu Tsuki saw her father with serious eyes

-That people is good?

-Yes

-They won´t hurt me?

-You can be sure

-Seriously?

-Seriously

-You´ll stay with me?

-Of course

-I wont stay alone?

- No

-Somebody´s gonna hurt me?

- Absolutely no

-Can I leave if it doesn´t like me?

-Yes

Miu Tsuki taught it a moment.

-Otosan…

-Yes?

-I, I will

Satsuma hugged her.

-Than you, Miu Tsuki, thank you.


	4. Drama at Damon s house

IV.

Martyr! You're tantalizing me! ~Drama at Damon´s house~

Saturday, May 12th.

Today, is Chika´s birthday party, and Miu Tsuki´s first social event in 6 ½ years.

Her last social event she has remembrance was a birthday party, too, when she was 9.

It was Molly's birthday number 10, Molly was her best friend, but since she was kidnapped, all her friends and the expectative of get new friends went out, far, very far.

Miu Tsuki got dressed, she didn´t put a lot of determination in she, she was scared, she tried to overcome her trauma, but it was impossible!

Her beloved father knocked the door.

-Honey, Are you ready?

-Oh! Y, yesss…

She got out of the room.

-Honey, I remember you; you can stay here if you want.

-Otosan, since I returned, I just tried to overcome my trauma, but is just that I can't! I´ll take this day as an opportunity to get better.

-Miu Tsuki…Miu Tsuki hide her head into the hood of her shirt.

-So…What are we waiting for?-she looked at her watch-We´re too late!

-Yes!

15 minutes later, they were arriving to Damon´s house.

Satsuma rang the bell.

Chika-chan, (no, she wasn't Chika-chan anymore; better, Chika-san) opened the door.

-_Ohio gozainmas_, Satsuma-san!

-_Ohio gozainmas_, Chika-san! How are you?-He gave the present to Chika

-I´m fine, _arigato, Satsuma-san_!

Chika saw Miu Tsuki, she asked to herself who was her, however, she said kindly.

-_Ohio gozainmas_!

Miu Tsuki saw tried to say hello, but she can´t, she blushed.

-Oh! Hmm, _Ohio gozainmas_!

-Come in!-Chika said.

Chika leaved the present on the table in the hall.

The party was divided in two groups: the adults and the children. The adults were in the dinning room and the children (plus Yoshino and Touma) were in the living room, playing videogames with Chika´s new video console. Courtesy of Suguru and Sayuri.

Chika, Satsuma and Miu Tsuki were in the hall, but Suguru called his friend to the dinning room, before leaving, Satsuma asked to Chika to take care of her daughter, and told her not to do and what she could do.

Chika asked Miu Tsuki:

-Miu Tsuki, do you play videogames?

-Er, I play it sometimes, when I don't have something more to do.

-Alright, so, come with me!

Chika took Miu Tsuki´s hand, she hated that, and she told Chika that she was fine; she can follow her from a distance of 40 cms.

The living room was near, but Chika asked Miu Tsuki a few things:

-Let me see, we are hmm, oe, to, three, for, five children there, and there's only 2 sofas to stay, we're a little uncomforted there, and your father told me that you hate people near to you less than 40 cms; so, I can let you my honor place, and I can go with Yoshino, and Relena, and you can stay with Touma and Ikuto, you´ll be better there, but you´ll stay with 2 persons, so, the thing what we can do is: You and Relena can…

She would talk more, when a soft voice speaked:

- Chika-san, Chika-san, we´re ready for play the videogame, will you play?

-Relena! I´m sorry for the delay, but I was…

Relena saw Miu Tsuki. She asked Chika:

-Who´s your friend, Chika?

Miu Tsuki tried to speak; she did it quietly and so shyly.

-I…I´m Miu Tsuki, maybe you know my father, his name is Satsuma…

Relena said hello:

-Hi! I'm Relena Norstein

- mmm, hi!

Chika took Miu Tsuki to the living room. She presented her to the others and she said that she´ll play videogames with them. But Yoshino said:

-But, We are complete, if she plays, somebody's gonna get out.

-Don't worry- said Miu Tsuki- I´m fine, you can play, I´ll only watch you

-No!-said Chika-Miu Tsuki´s gonna play, if there´s no more controls, I´ll gave her my control.

-The birthday girl can´t stay out of the game- Touma said- don't worry, I´ll give her mine, my hands are tired, after all.

Touma extended his arm, giving the control to Miu Tsuki.

Miu Tsuki saw the control, later, she turned her head and she saw Touma.

-No, thanks-said her-You can play, I don't want to play

Touma saw her with serious eyes. He saw her more than 45 seconds. She hated it.

Miu Tsuki turned her head quickly to the other side.

-Ok, I´ll play, but I ask you not see me so long.

A little tear slipped by her nose.

The children started to play, but they´re so uncomfortable, Relena and Chika were less than 40 cms from her, and she started to freeze.

Miu Tsuki was in 2nd place. Yoshino was making she suffering. Yoshino said to her:

-You´re lost, Miu Tsuki! You can´t get outta here!

Those words remembered Miu Tsuki her kidnap. A tear slipped by her cheek. She started to freeze. She screamed:

-No! No again! Don´t tell me that!

15 minutes later, the game finished. Miu Tsuki was still traumatized. She was trying to take it easy, when suddenly someone close her eyes and said:

- Guess who I am!

That was the straw that broke the camel. Miu Tsuki screamed like a possessed.

All the people, including children and adults saw to her. Miu Tsuki closed her eyes, she was crying, and she was very traumatized.

-Stop tantalizing me! What I have done to get this entire martyr? What?

She ran to the door, she took her skateboard, she wanted to go home and lock herself, in her own world, the only world where she can be free and safe.

She was gaining momentum, when a hand grabbed her arm. She fell down and she got hurt her knee and her nose, they started to bleed.

Some tears slipped by her face.

-Stupid! Idiot! Son of ***ch! Damn, I´m bleeding because of you!

She saw the person who stopped her. It was Touma.

-Sorry, I never wanted to hurt you…-he said

-Too late, my friend!

-Listen me: I´m sorry if I pressed you to play, I just wanted to…

Touma cant complete his phrase, he was seeing Miu Tsuki´s choker. It had the same pendant than Masaru´s. Why? Or, How?

Miu Tsuki slapped him.

-What? What are you seeing?

She woken up, she gained momentum and she went far, in her skateboard.

Touma got into the house again, Satsuma apologized in name of his daughter. He told them her story.

Meanwhile, Miu Tsuki was going speedy in her skateboard. But she heard some familiar sound.

She hided next to some trashcans, she saw two men in black in a shiny black van.

They saw her. She tried to escape but…

-Too late! You come with us!

-No! No!

-Too late!

She was 12 or 14 house from Damon´s house, she tried to call Otosan

-OTOSAN! OTOSAN, OTOSAN!

-Shut up!-a man slaped her.

-OTOOOSAAAAN!

Satsuma heard her.

He got out of the house. Too late, he only saw the black van and he only heard a voice calling him.

-OOOTOOOOSAAAAN!


	5. Satsuma s memories

IV.

Miu Tsuki kidnapped again? I'll rescue her, again ~Satsuma's memories~

Satsuma was worried, his daughter was kidnapped again. He can't stay in peace.

Miu Tsuki was his responsibility; he has to take care of her, and what he does? Leaving her alone in the house because of her trauma, don't help her to overcome it, and asking her doing a thing she hates. He wasn´t a good father, he would be the worst father on the earth, now she´s kidnapped and he don´t know where she is.

Touma, who knew her story, said to Satsuma:

-Don´t worry, Rentarou-san, if you rescued her once, you can do it again.

- You don´t know,-said Satsuma- last time, kudamon was here, without his help, there´s impossible.

Satsuma remembers with clarity that day, when he lost his responsibility by first time.

"Miu Tsuki had a friend called Molly, molly was a year older than her. Molly looked a nice girl, she was kindly with her, and Miu Tsuki felt secure with her.

There was Molly´s birthday in june 15th, Molly invited Miu Tsuki to her party. Of course that she wanted to go, and Satsuma accepted.

The party started at 11 am and finished at 8pm, but Miu Tsuki agreed with her father at 9:30pm. So, all the people went and Miu Tsuki was alone with Molly.

Molly was seeing Miu Tsuki with strange eyes. Miu Tsuki didn´t care about that; and just 10 minutes before Satsuma's arrival, Molly invited her to her room.

The innocent child went with her, and when they were alone, Molly told her that it was time to get out of the track…

Suddenly, a disguised man got into the room, he gagged Miu Tsuki and went out. In a shiny black van.

When Satsuma arrived, the house was alone, nobody was there. Satsuma got worried, his fear increased when he and Kudamon received a letter where the kidnappers said that they won´t see Miu Tsuki anymore. Even money.

But Kudamon tried with all of his strong to find his responsibility, finally, he did it.

Satsuma and Kudamon tried to rescue her alone, without help. In that day, Kudamon reached his perfect evolution, Qilinmon, he defeated the men in black, but a survival took a gun and tried to shot Satsuma, but he shot Miu Tsuki´s head, her brain died and she fell into a coma. Since that day to the day she revived, he and Kudamon took care of her. But now, Kudamon wasn´t there."


	6. I must be strong

**VI.**

**Awaken, Dai tenshi meets the strange voice ~I must be strong~**

She woke up, she was…blind? No, a handkerchief was covering her eyes, she tried to put it off, but her hands were tied.

She lifted from her seat, an old mattress, she wanted to walk, but the room was so…little.

She found a door, as she felt, it was mistreated and the wood was old.

She kicked it, the wood cracked, one more time, one more time.

Finally, the door was near to be broken, but it was opened; her foot slipped and she fell down, the injured nose (because it was starting to heal) started to bleed. Dai tenshi tasted a little of blood, it tasted like metal.

She heard the voice of a man:

-Masami! So this is the defenseless Satsuma´s little daughter? You´ve grow up, now you are the defenseless Satsuma´s teen daughter.

Dai tenshi don´t answered

-So you wasted the time hiding of me.

Dai tenshi swallowed blood. She said:

-I don´t wasted the time, I knew that you´ll kidnap me one more time, so I took some classes of kendo and Otosan taught me how to shot some guns.

-Please sit down

-If you don´t know, my eyes are covered

-So I´ll take you

The man tried to grab her arm, but Dai tenshi chewed his hand.

-Auch! You should show more respect, scared beast!

-Respect? Is the kidnapper asking for respect from his victim?

-Be careful with your words, bitch, because I´m not like your "Otosan", who endures you a lot of things, do you heard me, daughter of bitch?

-Don´t dare you to talk about Otosan, slimy, you don´t know him

-Oh, yes? And what if I tell you that I know even your mother, bitch?

-My…Okasan…

Dai tenshi swallowed bloody slime, she never met her mother, and if she saw her one day, she don´t remembers that. Otosan never talks about her, more, she thought that she doesn´t had a mother, she was forgiving that theme when the man remembered her it.

Some tears slipped by her cheeks.

-No! That´s not true! You don´t know Okasan! You´re a liar!

-Shut up. Bitch! I won´t let you tell me liar! Listen me closely, you shouldn´t have been born, you´re a disgrace, a shit, a holly bitch, I'll cut the problem in the bud before it gets unwavering, you´ll die as you are, bitch

The man kicked Dai tenshi in the face. Dai Tenshi stayed frozen, freezing by fear and crying.


End file.
